Um problema criativo
by Miyazaki Luna
Summary: Não sou mto boa com esse tipo de coisa,mas vou tentar.No seu seu 15 aniversario,Sakura tem alguns problemas com a criatividade.Vamos o que ela vai fazer!
1. Chapter 1

**Bem, essa é minha primeira fic.Espero que gostem!**

**Essa fic é homenagem a Littledark, Anamateia e haki-chan.**

**Que estão me dando apoio moral, porque essa fic me estressa só de lembrar.**

**Tive de reescrevê-la três vezes.**

**Card Captor Sakura não me pertence.**

**Beijos e uma boa leitura...**

_**Um problema criativo**_

Era fim de tarde na cidade de Tomoeda, e uma certa maga estava muito desesperada procurando uma de suas cartas que desapareceram.Sakura procurava a carta criatividade, depois de visitar sua melhor amiga Tomoyo.Quando havia chegado em casa Sakura foi para o quarto e resolveu ver suas cartas, e percebeu que uma delas desapareceu.

O guardião que estava dormindo tranqüilamente acordou assustado, porque literalmente Sakura gritou muito alto.

Viu sua mestra revirar o quarto, e perguntou depois de se recuperar do susto:

**Kero: **Sakura o que aconteceu para você gritar desse jeito?Sorte que seu pai não estar em casa, senão você teria problemas.

**Sakura: **Me desculpa, é que depois que voltei da casa da Tomoyo vim direto pra casa e entrei no quarto para ver as cartas e a carta criatividade sumiu.

**Kero: **COMO ASSIM A CARTA CRIATIVIDADE SUMIU?Esbravejou o pequeno guardião.

**Sakura: **Foi sem querer eu juro, eu não queria...

**Kero: **Tudo bem.Mas você levou as cartas com você?Falou mais calmo, Kerberos não acreditava como Sakura era tão distraída e ainda perder uma carta.

**Sakura: **Sim, levei todas e até contei, fui para casa da Tomoyo depois e...

**Kero: **Talvez esteja lá na casa da Tomoyo, pode ser que você tenha esquecido a carta lá!

**Sakura: **Então vou telefonar para ela ver se esta lá.

Mas eles não perceberam que já conversavam há um bom tempo e...

**Kero: **Uhum!Hã...Sakura?

**Sakura: **Siiiiiiiiimmmmmmmm!

**Kero: **Já viu que horas são?

**Sakura: **Não.Não deve ser tão tarde assim e...O QUE?JÁ É TÃO TARDE ASSIM!

**Kero: **Calma Sakura, amanhã falamos com ela. É melhor você dormir amanhã tem aula e já se passou da meia-noite.

**Sakura: **Tudo bem boa noite.

**Kero: **Boa noite, Sakura.

**Sakura:**...

**Kero: **Já dormiu?E eu achando que ficaria acordada com o peso na consciência!

O pai de Sakura chegou meia hora depois da confusão acabar, e foi para o quarto da filha ver se estava tudo bem.E foi descansar.

No dia seguinte...

**Sakura: **TO ATRASADA!

**Kero: **Incrível como consegue acordar atrasada e tem quase 15 anos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Anotação: esqueci de comentar que se passaram três anos depois da captura da carta vácuo. Eriol estava na Inglaterra e Syaoran e Meilin na China.E Sakura faria 15 anos nesta mesma semana.)**

**Hã...Onde eu estava?Lembrei!Continuando...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal deu tempo de ele terminar de falar e Sakura já estava lá em baixo.Trocou-se bem rápido, deu bom dia a sua mãe e tomou seu café e foi para escola.

No caminho lembrou-se da carta criatividade e foi correndo pra escola já estava atrasada conseguiu por pouco entrar antes do profª.

**Naoko: **Nossa Sakura, você conseguiu entrar antes do profª!

**Profª: **E teve muita sorte Kinomoto.Mais um pouco e te deixava fora da sala de aula.

**Sakura: **Desculpa, tive alguns problemas em casa e dormir tarde...

**Profª: **Tudo bem, mas que na próxima não aconteça.

**Sakura: **Sim professor.

Sakura foi sentar.Depois da ter acabado, Sakura foi falar com Tomoyo.

**Sakura: **Tomoyo?

**Tomoyo: **Sim Sakura?

**Sakura: **Hã...Você esta com a carta criatividade?

**Tomoyo: **Claro, esqueceu que voce deixou comigo para ela me ajudar com seu vestido.

**Sakura: **Deixei?

**Tomoyo: **Sim, mas por que a pergunta?

**Sakura: **É que...Eu esqueci que estava com voce e o Kero ficou furioso.

**Tomoyo: **Eu imagino a cena.

**Sakura: **Mas que vestido voce está falando?

**Tomoyo: **Para seu 15° aniversario, voce tem de estar perfeita.Será a mais bela da festa.Disse com brilhos nos olhos.

**Sakura: **Aí Tomoyo, voce não muda mesmo (com a clássica gota).

**Tomoyo: **Sakura você vai ficar linda no vestido.

**Sakura: **(Pensando) Que pelo menos não seja exagerado.

**Tomoyo: **Aí Sakura, você vai ficar perfeita.A carta criatividade me ajudou muito.

**Sakura: **Falando nisso a carta esta com você?

**Tomoyo: **Esta em casa, depois de me ajudar voltou em forma de carta.

**Sakura: **Explicado.

**Tomoyo: **Vamos Sakura.

**Sakura: **Tudo bem.

Então as duas foram para casa da Tomoyo (ou melhor, a mansão da Tomoyo), quando chegaram à mãe de Tomoyo estava no telefone.

**Sonomi: **Olá meninas!

**Tomoyo:** Oi mamãe.

**Sakura: **Olá senhora Daidoji.

**Sonomi: **Pode me chamar de Sonomi.

**Sakura: **Tudo bem senhora Daid...Quer dizer Sonomi.

**Tomoyo: **Sakura vamos subir?

**Sakura: **Claro Tomoyo.

Então as duas subiram no quarto, e Tomoyo foi pegar a carta.

**Tomoyo: **Aqui está Sakura.

**Sakura: **Muito obrigada Tomoyo.

Sem as duas perceberem, a mãe de Tomoyo já havia entrado no quarto de repente...

**Sonomi: **OI MENINAS, TROUXE DOIS PEDAÇOS DE BOLO E DUAS XICARAS DE CHÁ!

**Sakura: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**Tomoyo: **Mamãe quer nos matar de susto.

**Sonomi:** Errr...Desculpa.

Então ela depois saiu deixando as duas conversarem, já que tinha muito trabalho.

**Tomoyo: **Então Sakura está ansiosa?

**Sakura: **Ansiosa?

**Tomoyo: **Sakura já se esqueceu que em três dias é o seu aniversario?

**Sakura: **Com tantos afazeres é difícil lembrar.

**Tomoyo: **Na sua festa de aniversario vai ser um sucesso.Vai ter muito dos nossos amigos como o Eriol, a Meilin e o Syaoran.

**Sakura: **Você os convidou?

**Tomoyo: **Claro Sakura seria muita grosseria não os convidar.

**Sakura:** (pensando) Será que Syaoran ainda gosta de mim?

**Tomoyo: **Aí Sakura, mal posso esperar ver você e seu amado dançando. É muita emoção.

**Sakura: **Tomoyo você nunca vai mudar não é mesmo?Com uma gota na cabeça.

**Tomoyo: **Claro que não, eu gosto de ser assim e assim serei.

**Sakura: **Que poético Tomoyo!

**Tomoyo: **É que eu li isso em um dos livros de poesia que encontrei.

**Sakura:**...**(Eu: ninguém merece, isso é muito bizarro pro meu gosto O.O).**

**Sakura: **Tomoyo eu acho melhor eu ir para casa, o meu pai já deve estar preocupado e o Kero também.

**Tomoyo: **Tudo bem Sakura, mas só depois de você experimenta seu vestido esta lindo.

**Sakura: **Ok, depois vou para casa.

**Tomoyo: **Obrigada Sakura.

Depois disso Tomoyo saiu para pegar o vestido, quando voltou trouxe um belo vestido.Era um tomara que caia, da cor de seus olhos, junto um lindo cachecol meio transparente e leve da mesma cor e uma sandália prata.Tinha detalhes em prata, e um lindo prendedor de cabelo em forma de lua crescente da mesma cor.Pelo que parecia valeu mesmo a pena a ajuda da carta criatividade, Sakura estava maravilhada com o vestido, realmente um belo vestido.

**Sakura: **Nossa que lindo vestido Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo: **A carta criatividade que desenhou, eu só costurei.Nos duas somos uma dupla em tanto.

**Sakura: **Ficou lindo, mas Tomoyo eu posso experimentar depois?

Está muito tarde é muito perigoso andar a noite eu andar sozinha.

**Tomoyo: **Tudo bem Sakura o motorista te leva a sua casa.

**Sakura: **Obrigada Tomoyo.

Depois de ter experimentado o vestido foi para casa, e Kero estava a sua espera.Sakura explicou que tinha deixado a carta com Tomoyo para fazer seu vestido **(porque o aniversario dela estava próximo ¬¬).**

**Kero: **É verdade seu aniversario está próximo, e como é o vestido?

**Sakura: **Aí Kero é lindo!

**Kero: **Falta dois dias.

**Sakura: **Mal posso esperar.

Ao acabar a conversa, os dois foram dormir.Em quanto isso a carta criatividade estava brilhando.

No dia seguinte não foi muito diferente do outro...

**Sakura: **TO ATRASADA!

**Kero: **Como se isso fosse novidade.

**Sakura: **Eu não acredito que vou atrasar-me de novo!

**Kero: **Isso que dá quando não quer dormir e ter de acordar cedo.

Hã Sakura?...Você vai de pijama pra escola?

**Sakura: **Como assim? Eu não vou de...EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, SÓ PODE SER BRINACADEIRA!

**Kero: **Calma Sakura.Senão vai atrasar mais ainda, nossa já passou 10 minutos?

**Sakura: **O QUE?

TCHAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

E Sakura foi correndo para escola, até que se encontra com alguém.

**Sakura:** Aaaaíííí.

**Voz: **Você esta bem?

**Sakura: **Sim eu estou, e...DROGA ESTOU ATRASADA, TCHAU E OBRIGADA.

**Voz: **Ela não mudou em nada.

Chegando na escola, conseguiu chegar ao mesmo tempo que o professor.

**Profª: **Kinomoto se você não começar chegar mais cedo terei te deixar fora da sala.

**Sakura: **Desculpa professor.

**Profª: **Tudo bem, vá se sentar já vai começar a aula.

**Sakura: **Sim, professor.

**Profª:** Então vamos começar a aula.

**Turma: **Sim profª.

Depois da aula terminada Sakura foi para casa já que seria seu dia de fazer o jantar.E Kero estava fazendo companhia **(Eu: Ele engana a quem com essa historia de fazer companhia)**.

**Kero: **Sakura, o jantar vai demorar muito?

**(Eu: não disse) (Kero: Cala boca escritora do mal ¬¬X) (Eu: ninguém merece XP) (Eu: Epa! Que historia é essa de escritora do mal ¬¬X) (Kero: nada não, hã... já vou indo. Tchau) (Eu: covarde ¬¬).**

**Sakura: **Está quase pronto Kero.

**Kero: **OBA!**(Eu: esse aí é um esfomeado, só pode!).**

Enquanto isso na mansão da Tomoyo dois primos estavam discutindo.

**Meilin: Syaoran Li, seu idiota e se Sakura tivesse te reconhecido?**

**Syaoran:** Então, ela não me reconheceu.Menos mau.

Enquanto discutiam dois jovens assistiam.

**Eriol: **Eles sempre discutem?

**Tomoyo: **E isso porque estão de bom humor.-.-U

**Eriol: **Eu acho melhor nós interferimos.

**Tomoyo: **Concordo.

**Eriol e Tomoyo:** Parem de discutir!

**Syaoran e Meilin: **Calem a boca!

**Eriol e Tomoyo:** ¬¬

Duas criaturas estavam a assistir o acontecimento.

**Nakuru: **Como eles brigam.Espero que se acalmem antes da festa de aniversario da Sakura, estou tão animada! ) .

**Spinel: **Concordo, mas acho que nem eu ou Kerberos brigávamos tanto assim.

**Nakuru: **Será que o Touya irá?

**Spinel: **Tenho certeza, e a identidade falsa de Yue também.

**Nakuru: **Que pelo menos todos se divirtam já é um bom começo.

**Spinel: **Mas parece que aqueles dois não pensam assim.-.-U

**Nakuru: **Concordo.O.OU

Voltando a casa da Sakura...

**Sakura: **Obrigada pela comida.

**Kero: **Nossa Sakura demorou hein.

**Sakura: **Para de reclamar e come.

**Kero:** Tudo bem.

Ao acabarem de comer foram dormir, agora voltando à mansão de Tomoyo.

**Nakuru: **Que milagre, aqueles dois já sossegaram.

**Spinel: **Realmente, esta um silencio.

Na verdade os saíram do aposento onde estavam os outros, porque não agüentavam mais a briga daqueles dois.Quando perceberam que a briga acabou estavam voltando.Mas quando entraram no quarto...

**Nakuru e Spinel: **Não é a toa que esta mais calmo.O que vocês fizeram?

**Tomoyo e Eriol:** Não tivemos escolha.

**Eriol:** Era isso ou os dois se matavam.

A cena era o seguinte, os dois brigões estavam desmaiados e amordaçados no chão.E mostrando alguns machucados.**(Eu: Acho que exagerei? Ou não?) (Todos: Podem acreditar que sim) (Eu:... ¬¬­).**

Continuando...

Depois da confusão acabar foram dormir deixando Syaoran e Meilin em seus quartos só que desamarrados.

No dia seguinte...Na casa da Sakura...

**Sakura:** TO ATRASADA.

**Kero: **Nem comento ¬¬.

**Sakura:** Aí Kero, e você também não ajuda em nada.

**Kero:** Mas não sou eu que estou atrasado.

**Sakura:** Hã?TO ATRASADA.

**Kero:** Será que ela não muda de frase?

**Sakura:**...

**Kero: **Hã?Que silencio.

Não era à toa Sakura já tinha saído.Por algum milagre, quando chegou na sala tinha aula vaga.

**Sakura:** Nossa que sorte, tem aula vaga.

**Turma:** Sorte mesmo.

**Sakura e autora: **¬¬

**As meninas:** Sakura amanha é seu aniversario, como se sente?

**Sakura:** (cansada e nem prestando atenção) Tenho certeza que esqueci alguma coisa.

**As meninas:** Hã?

**Sakura:** (voltando ao mundo real) O que vocês disseram?

Literalmente todas caíram em estilo anime, ainda não entendiam como ela podia ser tão distraída.

Agora na mansão da Tomoyo, tudo estava calmo...

**Meilin:** Syaoran Li, onde você pensa que vai?**(Eu: Falei cedo demais O.O)**.

**Syaoran:** Tomar café será que é crime?

**Meilin:** (vermelha) Eu pensei que você ia sair.

**Os outros: **Ufa, agora sem brigas.

Quando acabou a aula, Sakura foi pra casa exausta.Tomou um banho e jantou e foi dormir.

Na casa da Tomoyo não foi muito diferente, fizeram as mesmas coisas que Sakura.Amanhã teriam um dia cheio.

**Continua...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bem, acabou o primeiro.**

**Até quem fim!**

**Levei um bom tempo pra fazer...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, e se acharem estranho tem motivo:**

**1)É a primeira vez que faço uma fic.**

**2)Não tenho uma boa imaginação.**

**3)Estressa muito.**

**4)Eu tenho escola então fica difícil me concentrar direito.**

**5)Nunca fui uma boa aluna em produção de texto, então complica um pouco as coisas.**

**6)O meu português é péssimo (tirei nota vermelha).**

**Então até a próxima!**

**Beijos...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Olá...**

**Agora vamos para o segundo capitulo de Um problema criativo.**

**Também gostaria de agradecer os review que me mandaram.Ajudaram-me muito.**

**Então vamos continuar...**

**Capitulo 2**

No dia seguinte, a mansão Daidoji estava uma confusão.Os empregados não paravam, andavam de lá pra cá por causa da festa de aniversario da Sakura.

E alguns dos convidados pareciam bem irritados com isso.

**Meilin: **Nem em Hong Kong era desse jeito, acho que vou enlouquecer.

**Syaoran:** (pensando) Eu também se essa maluca não calar a boca.

**Os outros: **Que pesadelo O.OU.

As únicas pessoas que não estavam era Tomoyo que tinha aula e Nakuru porque havia saído no jardim e não ouvir as reclamações.

Eriol não estava muito calmo, havia percebido que alguma coisa iria acontecer durante a festa e não seria boa coisa.

Agora na casa da Sakura...

**Sakura: **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

**Kero: **Como esta calmo, que estranho.

**Sakura:** ZZZZZZZZ...

**Kero: **Não é por menos, incrível, hoje completa 15 anos e ainda esta dormindo O.OU.

**Kero: **Sakura acorda ou vai se atrasar.To vendo que será um longo dia.ACORDA!**(Eu: Como isso fosse novidade ¬¬)**.

**Sakura:** AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...

**Kero: **Até que enfim, pensei que não acordaria mais.E Sakura...

**Sakura: **O que é agora?Perguntando sonolenta e brava.

**Kero: **Ta atrasada.

**Sakura: **De novo não** (Eu: Como eu sou má, mas é pra ela aprender acordar cedo).**

**Kero: **E Sakura...Feliz aniversario!

**Sakura:** Hã?

**Kero:** Já se esqueceu?Perguntou indignado.

**Sakura:** Hã...Obrigada Kero.

**Kero:** Essa aí não muda.

(**Eu: **Idem O.OU)

Na escola.

**Chiharu: **A Sakura está demorando muito.

**Naoko: **Calma, talvez tenha acordado atrasada.

**Tomoyo: **Concordo, mas eu não acredito que hoje é o aniversario dela.

**As duas:** É mesmo.

Dois minutos depois...

**Sakura:** Eu cheguei, atrasada, mas cheguei.

**Tomoyo:** Você pode estar atrasada, mas se esqueceu que hoje a primeira aula é livre.

**Sakura:** (falando pra si mesma) Eu mato o Kero.

Nem percebeu o que aconteceria agora...

**Todos:** FELIZ ANIVERSARIO SAKURA!

**Sakura:** AAAAHHHHHHHH...

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Sakura:** Errr...Obrigada, eu acho (essa ultima parte disse pra si mesma).

**Tomoyo:** Aí Sakura, de noite você será a mais bela!

**Sakura:** Menos Tomoyo, menos bem menos (com uma gota na cabeça).

**Chiharu:** É Sakura, será bem legal hoje.Todos nossos amigos estarão lá, principalmente o Eriol, Syaoran e Meilin.

**Tomoyo:** Vamos falar disso depois.A aula já vai começar.

Sem ninguém perceber já havia passado um bom tempo desde o inicio da conversa, e o profª já estava entrando na sala.

**Profª:** Antes de começar a aula queria parabenizar Kinomoto por seu aniversario.

**Sakura:** Obrigado professor.

**Profª: **Então vamos começar a aula.

Depois de acabar a aula, Sakura foi pra casa da Tomoyo se aprontar.Teria que se vestir, maquiar e entre outras coisas.

Agora no outro lado da mansão já era um caos.Meilin corria de lá pra cá deixando certas pessoas bem nervosas.

**Syaoran: **Meilin será que pode parar de andar um pouco.Vai nos deixar malucos.

**Meilin:** Os incomodados que se mudem.

**Eriol:** ¬¬

**Nakuru e Spinel: **O.O

**Syaoran:** ¬¬X(pensando) essa garota não muda.

**(Eu: Se mudasse seria milagre) (Meilin: Quem pediu sua opinião) (Eu: ¬¬).**

**Eriol:** É melhor nos arrumarmos, e vocês dois se acalmem antes que acabem com a festa.Se não acabarem antes.

**Spinel:** Que bom que ficarei no quarto (sussurrando para Nakuru).

**Nakuru:** Acho que você esta certo O.O.

Voltando para Tomoyo e Sakura.

**Tomoyo:** Sakura você está linda, realmente será a mais bela.

**Sakura:** (vermelha) Aí Tomoyo assim me deixa sem graça.

**Tomoyo: **Mas Sakura, o que eu falei é verdade.

Na verdade as duas já estavam prontas, mas uma conversa não mata, né?

Voltando ao grupo...

**Meilin:** Falta 20 minutos, 20!

**Syaoran:** Calma Meilin.

**Meilin:** Calma nada, não está vendo que estou sofrendo?

**Syaoran:** Na verdade sou eu, e sou loucura vai nos matar.

**Nakuru:** Essa aí deve estar com TPM, porque ninguém fica irritado tão facilmente.

**Spinel: **Sem comentários ¬¬.

Eriol: Acho melhor ver como esta à arrumação da festa.

Nakuru: Eu vou também.

Spinel: Vou ficar para certificar que esses dois não se matem.

Então os dois saíram e certas pessoas nem perceberam, já em outro lugar estavam pouco mais calmo.

**Continua...**

**Bem, esse capitulo ficou pequeno porque eu acho que exagerei no tamanho do outro.**

**Talvez eu demore pra postar porque estou em época de prova e isso dificulta um pouco.**

**Então tenham um pouco de paciência.**

**Bjos...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuando...**

Já em um outro cômodo, duas adolescentes estavam conversando muito e quase perderam a hora.

**Tomoyo:** Nossa, olha hora.Falta 20 minutos é melhor ver como estão os preparativos.

**Sakura:** Eu também vou.

**Tomoyo:** Melhor não.(pensando) Melhor não talvez possamos encontrar o Eriol ou os outros e isso não pode acontecer.

**Sakura:** Por que não?

**Tomoyo:** Você só pode ir à hora da festa Sakura.

**Sakura:** Ok Tomoyo, mas me chama se acontecer algo.

**Tomoyo:** Tudo bem Sakura, não se preocupe.Não vai acontecer nada.(Eu: A se ela soubesse).

Assim Tomoyo saiu deixando a sozinha.E ao mesmo tempo pensando como Sakura ficaria feliz ao encontrar seu príncipe encantado.

**Tomoyo:** (pensando) Será que vou encontrar meu príncipe.

Mas mudando o assunto, vamos voltar para família feliz...

**Meilin:** Olha eu não quero discutir com você principalmente hoje.

**Syaoran:** Bem, acho que você tem razão.Senão possamos estragar a festa e isso não seria bom.

**Meilin:** Errr...Desculpa-me?

**Syaoran:** Tudo bem.

**Spinel: **Bem...Pelo menos eles cessaram, mas foi muito rápido O.O

Continuando enquanto eles se acertavam, uma certa carta estava agitada.E ninguém percebeu, no entanto...

**Empregada:** Senhorita Kinomoto, a menina Daidoji pediu para chamaste.

**Sakura:** Muito obrigada.

**Empregada:** Só fiz o que me mandaram.

**Sakura:** (pensando) É melhor deixar as cartas aqui.

Então fora embora e não percebendo a agitação da carta.

**Nakuru:** Acho melhor chamarmos aqueles dois, a festa está pra começar.

**Eriol:** Então vamos.

Não só eles como os primos Li, Sakura e Tomoyo foram para o salão de festas.

**(Anotação: Neste fic poderá ter algumas modificações, então peço desculpa por qualquer incomodo ou algo do gênero).**

Quando chegaram no salão...

**Meilin:** SAKURAAAAAAAAA...

**Sakura:** Meilin?

**Syaoran:** Essa vai doer...

E Meilin pula em cima da Sakura como fazia com Syaoran.

**Sakura:** Meilin, eu também senti sua falta...Mas poderia sair encima de mim.

**Meilin:** Desculpa.Mas Sakura você está linda.

**Sakura:** Você também.

Deixando elas de lado, quatro pessoas estavam assistindo a cena.

**Eriol:** Como Sakura esta linda, não achas Syaoran?

**Syaoran:** (vermelho) Si-m, está mesmo.

**Tomoyo:** Aí que lindo, estão muito felizes.

**Nakuru:** Pena terem esquecido de nós.

**Os outros:** Verdade.

Voltando para as duas...

**Meilin: **É melhor falarmos com os outros...E Sakura, Feliz aniversario.

**Sakura:** Muito obrigada, mas Meilin?

**Meilin:** Sim?

**Sakura:** Como assim os outros?

**Meilin:** (apontando para o grupo) Aqueles outros.

**Sakura:** Mas é o Eriol, a Nakuru e o...Syaoran?

**Meilin**: Claro, acha que ele não viria?Mas ele veio sim, principalmente para ver você.

**Sakura:** (vermelha) Serio?

**Meilin: **Claro.

**Sakura: **Então vamos.

**Continua...**

**Olá...**

**Eu tinha prometido para Aishiteru-chan um capitulo romântico, mas não consegui.**

**Mas no próximo vou tentar.**

**O capitulo está pequeno, mas vou tentar aumentá-lo mais.**

**E ainda estou na época de prova e esta semana vai ter gincana e talvez não de para atualizar.**

**Então peço paciência.**

**Beijos...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que estejam gostando.**

**Continuando...**

**Capitulo 4**

Então as duas foram em direção deles, mas é claro que Syaoran não estava tão calmo.E Sakura não ficava atrás, os dois estavam nervosos.

**Eriol:** Olá querida Sakura, como vai?

**Sakura: **Bem, e você?

**Eriol:** Ótimo.

**Nakuru:** OI SAKURAAAAAA...

**Sakura:** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...

**Sakura:** Errr...Hehehe...Hum...Oi Nakuru.

**Syaoran:** (vermelho) Oi Sakura.

**Sakura:** (mais vermelha que ele) Oi...

**Tomoyo:** (sussurrando) Eriol, é melhor deixá-los sozinhos.

**Eriol: **(no mesmo tom) Concordo.

**Eriol:** Nakuru vamos procurar Touya e Yuk...

**Nakuru:** (segurando Eriol) Vamos...

E saíram correndo, Tomoyo e Meilin foram atrás deles.Deixando os pombinhos sozinhos.

**Syaoran:** É melhor irmos atrás deles?O.O

**Sakura: **Não sei, o que você acha.O.O

**Syaoran:** Melhor não, seu irmão me odeia.

**Sakura:** É mesmo.-.-U

**Syaoran:** Sakura?

**Sakura:** Sim?

**Syaoran:** Quer ir lá fora?

**Sakura: **(vermelha) Claro.

**Syaoran:** (vermelho) Vamos.

Enquanto os dois estavam conversando.Meilin e Eriol estavam a espionar, já que os dois se prontificaram a observar os dois.**(Eu: Vocês irão entender)**.

**Meilin:** Será que vai dar certo?

**Eriol: **Talvez...Não tenho certeza.

**Meilin:** Como não?Você não é a reencarnação do Mago Clow?

**Eriol:** Sim, como você disse sou a reencarnação dele e não ele.

**Meilin:** Agora eu entendi o porque do Syaoran não gosta de ter você por perto.

**Eriol:** Realmente ele não gosta.

**Meilin:** O que Tomoyo estará fazendo?

**Eriol:** Deve estar atrasando Touya e Yukito provavelmente, junto com Nakuru.

**Meilin: **(vermelha) Deve ser isso.(pensando) Acho que estou apaixonada.

**Eriol: **(vermelho e pensando) Acho que estou apaixonado.

**Meilin: **(pensando) Com toda essa confusão, como não percebi antes?

**Eriol:** (pensando) Talvez não percebi antes por causa daquela confusão.

Voltando para o outro casal...

**Sakura:** Hum...Que lindo jardim.

**Syaoran:** Realmente...Sakura?

**Sakura:** Sim.

**Syaoran:** Eu queria te perguntar algo.

**Sakura:** (pensando) O que será?

**Syaoran:** E-u e-u quer-ia te per-gun...

Ok.Vamos ver o outro casal...

**Meilin:** Aonde eles foram?

**Eriol:** Acho que foram lá fora.

Acho melhor não, deixaremos os dois sozinhos.

**Meilin:** Mas...

**Eriol: **Para os dois se acertarem é melhor deixá-los.

**Meilin:** Tudo bem.

**Eriol:** É melhor irmos falar com a Tomoyo e aqueles três.

**Meilin:** (vermelha) Vamos deixá-los sozinhos, conversando.

**Eriol: **(vermelho) Tem certeza?

**Meilin:** Tenho.

**Continua...**

**Bem, dessa vez o capitulo foi menor para o próximo ter mais suspense.**

**Ainda estou em época de prova, então farei o máximo possível para atualizar.**

**Queria agradecer:**

**1)Monako**

**2)Grupo CCS**

**3)littledark**

**4)aggie18**

**5)Miseno-san**

**6)Anamateia**

**7)Aishiteru-chan**

**Obrigada pelas review,ajudaram-me muito.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hum...No capitulo anterior alguns não gostaram de um certo casal!**

**Mas calma vocês irão entender o porque daquela apaixonite.**

* * *

Antes de algum deles reagirem ouvem um estrondo vindo do quarto onde estavam as cartas.E um fantasma começa a assustar as pessoas na festa, todos estavam correndo para fora.Syaoran e Sakura quando entraram estavam espantados, ou melhor, o Syaoran já que Sakura quase tem um enfarte ao vê-lo.Meilin e Eriol estavam indo a direção do som, mas quando chegaram ficaram sem palavras ao ver a cena: Syaoran tentando acalmar Sakura, um fantasma rondando o local e quase vazio já que os convidados, ou melhor, a maioria tinha evacuado o lugar.Mas Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo e Nakuru foram levados pela multidão.E Spinel tinha chegado um pouco depois surpreso com que ocorria.Depois conseguiram se acalmar e os outros finalmente conseguiram entrar tentaram entender o que estava ocorrendo e Kerberos estava lá já que tinha sentido aquela magia. E ele e os outros guardiões foram atrás do fantasma já que o mesmo havia desaparecido.

**Syaoran:** Mas o que está acontecendo?Como um fantasma pode ser visto mesmo por aqueles que não tem capacidade de vê-los?Algo está acontecendo e parece que há alguma magia metida nisso.

**Tomoyo:** Como assim?

**Eriol:** É simples querida Tomoyo (está que corou ao ouvir isso), parece que aquele fantasma foi criado por magia.Pelo que sei poucos tem essa capacidade.

**Touya:** Bem, eu era um deles.

**Sakura:** (um pouco mais acalma) Então quer dizer que é de mentira.

**Eriol: **Provavelmente sim, mas não sabemos quem está fazendo isso.

**Tomoyo:** ESPERA UM POUCO (e todos olham para ela), eu ouvi um estrondo vindo do quarto onde eu a Sakura estávamos.

**Meilin:** O que?

**Syaoran:** Será que?

**Sakura:** Espero que não.

**Eriol:** É melhor verificarmos, enquanto isso...Touya você pode ir lá fora e tentar fazer as pessoas ficarem longe daqui.

**Touya: **Tudo bem, mas porque?

**Eriol:** É perigoso mais alguém estar aqui sem saber sobre magia, seria catastrófico.

**Touya:** Tomem cuidado, mas moleque se você fazer alguma coisa contra minha irmã,está morto.

**Syaoran:** Ok, como se tivesse outra escolha.E se você me chamar de moleque de novo será você que morrerá.

**Tomoyo:** Como vi que vocês se adoram é melhor começarmos a busca.

**Meilin:** Vocês não acham que outra pessoa deveria ir com o irmão da Sakura, já que talvez ele sozinho não consiga convencer os convidados a não entrarem para saber o que aconteceu.

**Eriol:** Bem pensado, então Meilin você irá com ele.Você pode conseguir convencer os outros a não entrarem.

**Syaoran:** (falando baixo para Sakura) Eu tenho certeza, já que ela pode fazer alguém irao hospital.

**Sakura: **(no mesmo tom) Que maldade Li.

**Meilin:** (parece um pouco chateada) Ok, então vamos.Boa sorte para vocês.

Então os dois foram para fora, mas parecia que poucos queriam entrar.Só os mais curiosos, então conseguiram fazê-los esperarem graças às pessoas assustadas que ajudaram.Mas parecia que Meilin estava meio zonza como se tivesse acordando de um transe e Eriol também.

Mas dentro da mansão, os guardiões tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo.

**Ruby Moon:** O que realmente esta acontecendo?

**Kerberos:** Estou mais surpreso de que assustado, como isso ocorreu?

**Spinel:** Estranho, como aquelas pessoas conseguiram ver aquele fantasma?Ou melhor, como nos conseguimos ver aquilo?

**Yue: **(no mesmo tom de sempre) Diferente de vocês tenho essa capacidade. E alem disso não é real, foi criado por magia.

**Os três:** O QUE?

**Yue: **Foi o que ouviram.

**Spinel:** Agora me lembrei, quando sua mestra estava a transformar as cartas você estava passando por dificuldades.Por pouco não desaparece, graças ao irmão de Sakura você esta vivo.Mas parece que tem os mesmos poderes que ele.

**Yue:** Isso mesmo.

**Kerberos:** É melhor nos separarmos para cobrir mais terreno.

**Os três:** Ok.

Então se separaram, enquanto isso Sakura estava preocupada com as pode deixá-las de lado?

**Tomoyo:** Sakura você está bem?Parece desanimada.

**Sakura:** Não é nada.

**Tomoyo: **Agora me lembrei (os três voltaram para ela), precisam usar alguma coisa para enfrentar aquela coisa.

A cena foi o seguinte, os três caíram e tentaram entender como Tomoyo mesmo nas situações ruins pode pensar em fantasias.

Mas tinha um poderiam usar se o quarto dela estava destruído (por causa do estrondo) e as roupas devem estar destruídas também.

**Sakura:** Mas Tomoyo como faremos isso?

**Tomoyo:** Simples, vamos a um quarto onde separo as fantasias.

**Syaoran:** Não creio, como ela pode pensar em fantasias num momento desses?

**Eriol:** Só espero não utilizá-las.

**Sakura:** Eu também -.-U

Então foram ao quarto, que felizmente estava intacto, porque ele ficava na direção contraria do quarto destruído.

Depois de um tempo já estavam vestidos, só que demoraram mais do previsto porque Syaoran não sentia muito à vontade com aquela roupa.A Sakura estava vestindo uma roupa rosa com plumas e purpurina, Eriol estava vestindo uma roupa igual do mago Clow e Syaoran estava vestindo uma roupa parecida com aquela do filme da carta selada só que com a cor diferente (azul marinho e preto) com uma capa.(**Eu: vão ao capitulo três, vocês irão entender**).

Então foram ver o que aconteceu no outro quarto, mas quando chegaram...

**

* * *

****Bem, aqui estamos nos de novo.Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**

**Beijos Pessoal!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esse capitulo foi um difícil de escrever já que estou quase sem idéia e inspiração.Mas estou fazendo o possível para atualizar.**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic!**

Continuando...

Então foram ver o que aconteceu no outro quarto, mas quando chegaram...

**Syaoran:** Mas o que aconteceu aqui?

**Sakura:** Isso parece uma floresta.

**Tomoyo:** Não parece é uma floresta, é uma floresta.

**Eriol:** Será que foi a carta bosque?

**Syaoran:** Mas como?Pelo que sei não pode utilizar seu poder sem a permissão de seu mestre.

**Sakura:** Não estou entendendo, o que realmente está acontecendo?

**Tomoyo:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Eriol:** Tomoyo o que foi?

**Tomoyo:** Olha ali.

**Syaoran:** Mas o que...

Antes de terminar de falar uma planta carnívora gigante os atacou.Os guardiões ouviram e foram o mais rápido possível para saber o porque do grito.E destruíram a planta.

**Kerberos:** Ok, isso esta muito estranho para não dizer bizarro.O que está acontecendo aqui e o que era aquela planta?

**Spinel:** Primeiro não sabemos o que esta acontecendo e segundo era uma planta carnívora gigante se você não percebeu.

**Eriol:** Deixem essa briga de lado e vamos procurar as cartas.

**Yue:** Mas as cartas não estão com a Sakura?

**Sakura:** Sabe o que é...Não levei as cartas comigo.

**Ruby Moon:** Como não?Tem idéia de como é perigo deixar cartas tão poderosas sem proteção ou vigilância?

**Eriol:** Bem, pelo que vocês disseram meninas vocês estavam aqui e deixaram as cartas aonde?

**Tomoyo:** Eu saí antes da Sakura, eu não onde elas estão.

**Eriol:** Sakura onde você deixou as cartas?

**Sakura:** Na minha bolsa, mas não sei onde eu deixei.

**Todos: -.-**U

**Syaoran:** É melhor nos separarmos para procurar.

Então procuram, mas não encontraram nada, tirando as ervas-daninhas.Mas quando estavam procurando, parecia que sono estava rondando o quarto e ninguém percebeu.Até que Tomoyo desmaiou e viram sono fugindo para fora do quarto.Então Ruby Moon se prontificou para cuidar de Tomoyo.

Então foram atrás da carta, mas por algum motivo parecia que a mansão parecia um labirinto até que Eriol percebeu isso.Mas havia um porem Yue e Spinel se separaram sem querer deles já que os dois estavam muito atrás.

**Eriol:** Parem!

**Syaoran:** O que foi agora?Perguntou mal-humorado.

**Eriol:** Vocês não perceberam nada de diferente?

**Sakura:** Que a mansão parece um labirinto e...Não acredito nisso!

**Syaoran:** Legal, estamos presos.

**Kerberos: **Hã...Pessoal?Não notaram que está faltam alguém?

**Sakura:** Mas onde está Yue e Spinel?

**Syaoran:** Talvez tenham se perdido.

**Kerberos:** Pelo menos não tenho aqueles chatos me perturbando.

**Sakura:** Não tem graça Kero!

**Eriol:** Acho melhor encontrarmos eles rápido antes do labirinto mude.

Enquanto isso, Yue e Spinel procuravam a carta, mas perceberam que estavam sozinhos.

**Spinel:** Acho que ficamos para trás.

**Yue:**...(silencio habitual).

**Spinel: **Você não de falar muito, não?

**Yue:**...

**Spinel:** Acho melhor procurar os outros antes que eu fique mudo também.

**Yue:** (pensando) ele é pior que Kerberos.

Então foram procurar os outros.

**Continua...**

**Bem, me desculpem por atualizar atrasado.Só que estou com pouca inspiração aí fica um pouco difícil para escrever.**

**Mas espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**

**Beijos Pessoal**


	7. Chapter 7

Bem,depois de quase um mês sem escrever.Eu voltei,mas do mesmo jeito estou quase sem idéia para essa fic.

* * *

Depois de meia hora rondando o labirinto Yue e Spinel saem do labirinto.**Spinel:**Vamos ver como Ruby Moon está. 

**Yue:**Tanto faz.

E foram para o quarto onde estavam as duas,mas quando chegaram lá as duas haviam sumido.

**Spinel:**Onde será que elas foram?

**Yue:**Quem vai saber?!

**Spinel:**Hahaha...Muito engraçado seu idiota – Disse com sarcasmo.

**Yue:**Por que não nos separamos,talvez um de nós as encontre.

**Spinel:**É uma boa idéia,mas e os outros?

**Yue:**Eles conseguem sair do labirinto.

**Spinel:**Mas é melhor os esperarmos perto,para qualquer coisa.

**Yue:**Ok.

Enquanto isso,as duas desaparecidas,ou melhor,escondidas os observava.

**Tomoyo:**Não sei se é uma boa idéia participarmos disso.

**Ruby Moon:**Eu achei muito boa.

**Tomoyo:**Espero que de certo.

**Ruby Moon:**Eu também.

Agora os outros dentro do labirinto:

**Syaoran:**Isso está cada vez pior.

**Sakura:**Ta começando a mudar de forma novamente.

**Eriol:**Mas o que...

E o labirinto começa a mudar de forma os separando,Syaoran e Kerberos,Eriol e Sakura.

* * *

Ok,o capitulo ficou pequeno mas é por um bom motivo.

E também estou ocupada fazendo minha outra fic:

**Uma ilha,um mistério e muita confusão!**

Mas vou fazer de tudo para continuar a atualizar a fic.

Beijos...


End file.
